legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rioforce/Face Orders
=NOTE: I AM NO LONGER MAKING FACES.= READ ME FIRST!!!! INFORMATION!!!!!!! To order a face, post a picture of your minifig's face from LU. The picture must not be cropped, and the face must be highly visible. To ensure the order is properly processed and delivered, please follow the following procedure. Click the "Add Topic" button at the top of the page. When the editor comes up, create a Header 3 ( in Source Mode) with your Username linked to your Profile. Add your pictures to a gallery and sign your signature below the gallery. Examples of faces can be found below. NOTE: I am not creating entire minifigure textures or 3D Renders (Get a 3D Render Here), only faces. If you want your shirt or pants, ask someone else. Due to the many face orders, school, and life I may not be able to complete your face very fast. I will make faces in the order of the list, so if you are at the bottom, you will have to wait in line. Please be patient. ---- Completed Orders 02:33, May 16, 2012 (UTC) User:EpicalNinja Hi! I'm new to wikis so this might not turn out right. Anyways could you please make ma a face texture? Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 1.18.42 PM.png|Here is a clear photo of my figure's face. EpicalNinja Face.png|Completed Face Texture EpicalNinja (Talk) 00:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) User:SGTIVL Can I order a face texture of my friend UltraPowerGlacier ?I don't have a screenshot but I remembered his face here are the screenshots for the face texture. GFxMediaPlayer_2012-04-07_22-38-18-21.png F.png GFxMediaPlayer_2.png UltraPowerGlacier Face.png|Finished Face Texture SGTIVL User:Goggles99 Hey Rioforce. I was wondering if you could make me a face texture like this, please? I would be most grateful too you :D 441.png|Me in some noob space gear. 163.png|My owl was awesome. Goggles99 Face.png|Finished Face Texture User:SGTIVL Hey,rio,my friend requsted for me to tell you he needs a face texture. Pic of him(ModernParrotComputer) 640px-LEGO_Universe_2012-01-26_16-07-06.jpg|On the right. ModernParrotComputer Face Texture.png|Completed Face Texture [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 05:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC) User:Skides Can I have a face order and not to rush but I need it fast ive cricled the eyes mouth and eyebrows i would like Face_Order.jpg Skides Face Texture.png|Completed Face Texture I need this ASAP thanks for QuickMetalMachines Render of me http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:QuickMetalMachine/QuickMM%27s_Minifig_Renders -Skides User:MasterSamurai LEGO Universe 2012-01-20 15-31-51.jpg|My face texture is in the upper left hand corner where there is a face and you can also see my face texture on my face as well. MasterSamurai Face.png|Completed MasterSamurai 21:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) User:DarwinAnim8or Hey can you please make a face texture for me ? Gie.png DarwinAnim8or Face.png|Completed Face thanks,G / Darwin 20:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) User:EpicBob96 Hey Rioforce, can I have a face texture for my minifig? thanks FaceTexture2.png|This one has a better view of the eyebrows FaceTexture1.png EpicBob96 Face.png|Completed Face EpicBob96 12:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC)EpicBob96 User:BlasterBuilder Can I have a face texture for my minifig, BlasterBuilder? Thanks! (I probably bunches and lots of things wrong since I am new to the wiki and don't know how to edit that well, but I think you can still make the face texture so taht Hollis can use it for his Minifig rendering, right?) After seeing this on the page, I know I did something wrong. Ahhh... you can fix it, right? LEGO Universe Minifigs.jpg BlasterBuilder Face.png|Completed Face That's the picture. Thanks! User:JordanSiah As you can see here....I need a face texture...Pic= LEGO_Universe_2012-01-28_12-41-57.jpg|The eyes are different GFxMediaPlayer 2012-04-07 22-32-08-57.png|The eyes User:HunterBlackbrick May I please have a face texture? I think I may be able to dig up a pic that shows my face from LU...lemme look...yup! There it is! Look in the top left corner for the clear shot. Face Textures.jpg|Brickenneer Brickenneer Face.png|Completed Face Brickenneer 16:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) User:Hikai from LU hey, rio can you make my face texture? LEGO_Universe_2012-01-07_09-43-06.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-14_11-03-28.jpg Hikai from LU Face.png|Completed Face Hikai from LU User:Yahooie7 LittleByLittle.jpg|Here, I hope the face is easy for you. Yahooie7 Face.png|Completed Face Yahooie7 00:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 User:Starcracker Could you do my face texture? Thanks. Screen_shot_2012-03-26_at_8.55.51_AM.png Starcracker Face.png|Completed Face Starcracker 02:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Keo5 Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 2.04.14 PM.png Keo5 Face.png|Completed Face If possible, I would like to also make one of my own, as my favorite face was that of one of my fig's that I never got to take a picture of. Put this in completed, I have the same face texture as Brickguy. ''₮iger'' User:ShermanTheMythran LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_23-58-48.jpg Mastro35 Face.png|Completed Face User:Mistergryphon Could you make a face texture of me? Thanks! If you don't remember my face in game, I'll add a picture: Screen_Shot_2012-01-30_at_9.26.06_PM.png Mistergryphon Face.png|Completed Texture Thanks so much! :) Mistergryphon (Talk) 22:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Alcom1 Rioforce, I demand that you create a face texture for me. I have heard that your people use the term "please" in such a demand. As such, please? Alcom_1.png Alcom1 Face.png|Completed 17:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) User:BoneLU Hi, Rioforce. I have heard that you make LU textures from the game. Please make my LU face and shirt texture for me. Thank you! Here is a picture of my main character, Bone: LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_09-50-32.jpg|My characters from LEGO Universe BoneLU Face.png|Completed P.S. I didn't have eyebrows in the game, so please don't make eybrows on the face texture! Thanks! BoneLU 01:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC)BoneLU User:Brickguy190 Could you find my fig's face texture? Hur is a pic: Brickguy190_Small.png Brickguy190 Face.png|Completed Thanks! 12:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) User:Zaxzax12 Hey Rio could you get me this face texture so Hollis can make me a minfig Render. Thanks. LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_21-40-53.jpg Zaxzax12 Face.png|Completed Zaxzax12 User:Michealikruhara0110 I kinda lost all the photos I had of my LU minifig in a computer crash, so is it possible for you to make a face texture from an LDD screenshot? I need the eyes and eyebrows from the right one, and the mouth from the left one if you can. Thanks. LDDScreenShot2.png Michealikruhara0110 Face.png|Completed User:Cdmpants I'd like a face texture for my friend. Paranode.jpg Paranode Face.png|Completed ProfessorBooster Requesting a face :) LEGO_Universe_2010-12-17_17-56-06.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-01-24_19-44-06.jpg ProfessorBooster 20:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Here ya go! Enjoy! Professor Booster Face.png Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User:Shadow96LU Hey Rioforce, When you get a chance could you make my face texture and post it on the wiki? Here Is a pic of me at the menu: Lego_pic_780.png ~~Shadow96~~ :Here you go! Shadow96 Face.png 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User:A0802 Salutations Rioforce! I hope this is not asking to much. These pictures are not very clear. I will try to get better quality pics. Screen shot 2012-n01-28 at 7.png Screen shot 2012-01-28 at 7.57.38 AM.png|Zoomed in version Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 7.01.34 AM.png -RoboHop :Got it! A0802 Face.png 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User:ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T. Professorbrickkeeper Here, I have one face (Medium-Rare) of my Minifigure, Professor Brickkeeper. ProfessorBrickkeeper_Custom_Unfinished.png|My custom Minifigure of ProfessorBrickkeeper. (Still needs Face Texture.) ProfessorBrickkeeperAvatar.png|My Minifigure. Thanks, ProfessorBrickkeeper 20:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Here it is! Enjoy! BTW, I made you one with your glasses on your "nose" (Minifigs don't have noses xD ). I'll get it attached to your shirt texture soon. ProfBrickkeeper FACE.png|ProfBirckkeeper's Face Texture Prof Brickkeeper Glasses Down.png|ProfBrickkeer's Face (with his glasses on his "nose") :'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 21:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) User:Jamesster.LEGO Jamesster Face Texture.png|Created out of good will User:PatchM142 PatchM143 Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Herbit Hey Rio. Here is a picture of my characters from LU that includes my shirt texture: LEGO_Universe_2012-01-28_13-57-072.jpg|My Characters from LEGO Universe Herbit Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Lost twilight energy Lost twilight energy Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Championofmiddlearth Championofmiddlearth Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Cdmpants Hollis Face Texture.png|Ordered on Chat User:MassiveSodaDuck MSD Face Texture.png|Ordered on Chat User:Le717 Le717 Face Texture.png|Made from good will User:Rioforce ThirstyChocolateRavioli Face Texture.png|His own face }} Active Orders LegoMan25's Texture Order User:Champiobonnieblock Champiobonnieblock texture order. Sharpie Face http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sharpiedaredeviloflightning= Hi Rio, I was wondering if you could make a face texture from these three files. I'm lame with photoshop and busy. No hurry! Thanks, Sharpie: daredevil of lightning Sharpiedaredeviloflightning 15:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) DinoSharkCobra (talk) 21:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dino's Face Order DinoSharkCobra (talk) 21:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) If you could make my face it would be greatly appreciated :) Screen shot 2011-10-25 at 6.49.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.09.09 PM.png The second one is the clearest, the first is so you can see the eyebrows AmazingFusionNinja's order --AmazingFusionNinja (talk) 17:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC) GFxMediaPlayer 2012-04-07 22-35-46-84.png GFxMediaPlayer 2012-04-07 22-32-04-27.png Hi, Rio! Do you think you can do something about my face? Thanks! P.S. If you don't see my pics, it is because I new at making edits...*sigh*